sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Дэниэл Канеман
Дэниэл Канеман ( , р. 5 марта 1934, Тель-Авив) — израильско-американский психолог, один из основоположников психологической экономической теории (поведенческих финансов), в которой объединил экономикс и когнитивную науку с целью объяснить иррациональность отношения человека к риску в принятии решений и в управлении своим поведением. Знаменит своей работой, выполненной совместно в Амосом Тверски и другими авторами, по установлению когнитивной основы для общих человеческих заблуждений в использовании эвристик, а также для развития теории перспектив; лауреат Нобелевской премии по экономике 2002 «за применение психологической методики в экономической науке, в особенности — при исследовании формирования суждений и принятия решений в условиях неопределённости» (совместно с В.Смитом), несмотря на то, что исследования проводил как психолог, а не как экономист. Канеман провёл свои детские годы в Париже, Франция, переехал в Палестину в 1946. Получил степень бакалавра математики и психологии в Еврейском университете в Иерусалиме в 1954, после чего работал в en:Israeli Defense Forces, в основном в психологическом отделе. В 1958 переехал в Соединенные Штаты и получил степень доктора философии по психологии в Калифорнийском университете, Беркли в 1961. В настоящее время работает в Принстонском университете, а также в Еврейском университете. Канеман никогда не заявлял, что он один занимался психологической экономикой http://webscript.princeton.edu/~psych/psychology/research/kahneman/case.php — он указывал, что все, что им получено в этой области, он и Тверски достигли совместно с их соавторами Ричардом Тэйлером и Джеком Кнетчем. Объясняя, почему он занялся психологией, Канеман писал (Канеман, 2003, стр. 417): Основные работы * Kahneman D., Tversky A. (1979) Prospect theory: An analysis of decision under risk. Econometrica, 47. – 313-327. * Tversky A., Kahneman D. (1992) Advances in prospect theory: cumulative representation of uncertainty. Journal of Risk and Uncertainty, 5. – 297-232. Основные публикации (в хронологическом порядке) *Tversky, A., & Kahneman, D. (1971). Belief in the law of small numbers. ''Psychological Bulletin, 76, 105-110. *Kahneman, D., & Tversky, A. (1972). Subjective probability: A judgment of representativeness. Cognitive Psychology, 3'', 430-454. *Kahneman, D. (1973). ''Attention and effort. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall. *Kahneman, D., & Tversky, A. (1973). On the psychology of prediction. Psychological Review, 80, 237-251. *Tversky, A., & Kahneman, D. (1973). Availability: A heuristic for judging frequency and probability. Cognitive Psychology, 5'', 207-232. *Tversky, A., & Kahneman, D. (1974). Judgment under uncertainty: Heuristics and biases. ''Science, 185, 1124-1131. Science Mag Link *Kahneman, D., & Tversky, A. (1979). Prospect theory: An analysis of decisions under risk. Econometrica, 47, 313-327. *Tversky, A., & Kahneman, D. (1981). The framing of decisions and the psychology of choice. Science, 211, 453-458. Science Mag Link *Kahneman, D., Slovic, P., & Tversky, A. (1982). Judgment under uncertainty: Heuristics and biases. New York: Cambridge University Press. *Kahneman, D., & Tversky, A. (1984). Choices, values and frames. American Psychologist, 39, 341-350. *Kahneman, D., & Miller, D.T. (1986). Norm theory: Comparing reality to its alternatives. Psychological Review, 93, 136-153. *Kahneman, D., Knetsch, J.L., & Thaler, R.H. (1990). Experimental tests of the endowment effect and the Coase theorem. Journal of Political Economy, 98, 1325-1348. *Kahneman, D., & Lovallo, D. (1993). Timid choices and bold forecasts: A cognitive perspective on risk-taking. Management Science, 39, 17-31. *Kahneman, D., & Tversky, A. (1996). On the reality of cognitive illusions. Psychological Review, 103, 582-591. *Kahneman, D., Diener, E., & Schwarz, N. (Eds.). (1999). Well-being: The foundations of hedonic psychology. New York: Russell Sage Foundation. *Kahneman, D., & Tversky, A. (Eds.). (2000). Choices, values and frames. New York: Cambridge University Press. *Kahneman, D. (2003). A perspective on judgment and choice: Mapping bounded rationality. American Psychologist, 58, 697-720. Ссылки *Kahneman, D. (2003). Maps of bounded rationality: A perspective on intuitive judgment and choice. In T. Frangsmyr (Ed.), Les Prix Nobel 2002 Prizes 2002. Stockholm, Sweden: Almquist & Wiksell International. Note that this chapter has two sections: the first is an autobiography (with a eulogy for Amos Tversky), and the second is a transcript of his Nobel lecture, which is what the title refers to. The autobiographical portion has been republished as: Kahneman, D. (2007). Daniel Kahneman. In G. Lindzey & W.M. Runyan (Eds.), A History of Psychology in Autobiography, Volume IX (pp.155-197). Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. It is also available on the Nobel Prize website. *Kahneman, D., & Beatty, J. (1966). Pupil diameter and load on memory. Science, 154, 1583-1585. *Kahneman, D., Slovic, P., & Tversky, A. (1982). Judgment under uncertainty: Heuristics and biases. New York: Cambridge University Press. *Kahneman, D., & Tversky, A. (1973). On the psychology of prediction. Psychological Review, 80, 237-251. *Kahneman, D., & Tversky, A. (1979). Prospect theory: An analysis of decisions under risk. Econometrica, 47, 313-327. Заметные достижения * Привязка и регулирование (anchoring and adjustment) * Эвристическая пригодность (availability heuristic) * Ошибка тарификации (base rate fallacy) * Ошибка соединения (conjunction fallacy) * Развитие (в экономике) (framing (economics)) * Неприятие потерь (loss aversion) * Правило пикового конца (peak-end rule) * Привилегированное аннулирование (preference reversal) * Теория перспектив (prospect theory) * Кумулятивная теория перспектив (cumulative prospect theory) * Предсказание отсчётного типа (reference class forecasting) * Эвристическая представительность (representativeness heuristic) * Моделируемая эвристика (simulation heuristic) * Статус-кво уклонение (status quo bias) См.также *Отклонение оптимизма (Optimism bias) *Планирование ошибки (Planning fallacy) *Предсказание отсчётного типа (Reference class forecasting) Интернет * Curriculum Vitae Д. Канемана * Страница Д.Канемана на сайте Принстонского университета * Автобиография * Нобелевская лекция Д.Канемана: Maps of Bounded Rationality (real video) * "Объединение понимания психологических исследований в экономической науке, специально сосредоточенных на человеческих суждениях, и принятии решений в условиях неопределенности" Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Психологи Категория:Нобелевские лауреаты